marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Broo (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , Jean Grey School student body | Relatives = Brood Queen (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Pandora's Box, Earth Orbit | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Eyes2 = Category:Yellow EyeballsGlowing yellow eyeballs, with Category:No visible Irises or Pupils no visible pupils | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Insect form, tail, fangs, small wings | Citizenship = Brood | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School | Origin = Alien Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Pandora's Box, Earth Orbit | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Juan Bobillo | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 40 | HistoryText = Origin Broo is the first mutant of the Brood race, born in the lab on the orbital research station known as Pandora's Box, where S.W.O.R.D. studied his race. Like No-Name of Hulk's Warbound, he understands compassion and friendship, which disgusts others of the race. When the Brood Queen escaped and freed her warriors, they left him in his stasis tube. Brood seized the station, but Beast, Lockheed and the X-Men went there to rescue Abigail Brand. However, during the battle Abigail was infected by Brood larva, which gave her access to the hive-mind. She learned that the destruction of the Brood home world led to the near-extinction of the race, causing an imbalance in the interstellar ecosystem. So the X-Men developed a plan to save the Brood, which didn't endanger humankind. They planned to "reprogram" hive-mind, using No-Name as a new template, but Brand told them about this unnamed teen mutant, who could be used for the same purpose. The X-Men freed him and he helped them defeat the Brood. Jean Grey School After this he returned to Earth and joined Wolverine's X-Men at Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. When the school was attacked by the Hellfire Club using Krakoa, he meet Idie who gave him the name Broo. When the inspectors of the education departments turned into monsters he tried talking to them only to fail. When Genesis was enrolled in the school everyone noted that he looked like Apocalypse except Broo (who had never known or heard of Apocalypse) who welcomed him. In a special lecture, Deathlok gave the students the probabilties of their futures. He told Broo that there was a 22.3% chance that in the next three years he would discover a cure for cancer, and a 34.7% chance that during that time he would murder and consume at least one of his classmates. He responded by saying "Well, that is rather fascinating." | Powers = Broo is a mutant of his race, because he can feel compassion and friendship. Like the rest of his kind, Broo has several powers, including: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Agility * Ability to breath in space * Insect Wings: allow him to fly. As he grows he will produce sharp talons and mandible's, develop heavily armored exoskeleton and silver-colored wings. | Abilities = | Strength = Broo is one of the smartest students at the school. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Broo has a crush on Idie and upon their first meeting he even proposed marriage to her. * Broo is a vegentarin | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insect Form Category:Jean Grey School student Category:X-Men members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Flight